Devices having a rotary plate and a substrate plate are used for processing, especially lacquering and/or coating of substrates. A drive is arranged beneath the rotary plate, which rotates the rotary plate and also the substrate plate via a rotational shaft.
EP 1 743 220 B1, for example, discloses such a device. However, it is not disclosed here how the substrate is held on the substrate plate.
Known holding methods have the drawback that they can damage an already lacquered and/or coated surface of the substrate. This is a particular disadvantage in substrates that are to be lacquered and/or coated on both sides. It is a shortcoming that a downward directed substrate surface, which is still to be lacquered and/or coated in a later work step, can already be sprayed during lacquering and/or coating of the other side.